ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hayes (orchestrator)
Jack Hayes was an orchestrator, conductor, arranger, and composer who accumulated over two hundred film and television credits over a career spanning nearly sixty years. He served as orchestrator on two , (1982) and (2009). Born in San Francisco, California, and an alum of San Francisco State College and the Los Angeles Conservatory of Music, Hayes started out as a trumpet player. He began his career in show business arranging music for the popular radio program Fibber McGee and Molly, after which he toured as bandleader for such acts as Roy Rogers and Abbott & Costello. At the start of his film career in the 1950s, Hayes was partners with fellow orchestrator . Hayes and Shuken orchestrated over 100 films together and also wrote scores for such television series as The Virginian, Gunsmoke, and Wagon Train. The partnership ended when Shuken died in 1976. Hayes and Shuken worked extensively with composer from the 1950s through the 1970s. They orchestrated Bernstein's scores for such acclaimed films as Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957; featuring DeForest Kelley, Whit Bissell, and Kenneth Tobey), The Magnificent Seven (1960, also featuring Whit Bissell), Birdman of Alcatraz (1962, another movie with Whit Bissell), To Kill a Mockingbird (1962, featuring Brock Peters, Paul Fix, Richard Hale, and William Windom), The Great Escape (1963, with Lawrence Montaigne and Jud Taylor), The Sons of Katie Elder (1965, also featuring Paul Fix), and True Grit (1969, co-starring Kim Darby, Jeff Corey, Ron Soble, and John Fiedler). They also worked with composer on numerous films, including Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961), Days of Wine and Roses (1962), Hatari! (1962), Wait Until Dark (1967), and The Molly Maguires (1970, starring Samantha Eggar). In 1965, Hayes and Shuken earned an Academy Award nomination for co-orchestrating The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1964), which co-starred Harve Presnell. The duo wrote orchestrations for many other popular films during the 1960s, including In Cold Blood (1967) and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969). (Incidentally, both of these feature the aforementioned Jeff Corey, while the latter also has Ted Cassidy, Don Keefer, and Kenneth Mars). For In Cold Blood, Hayes and Shuken worked with composer , with whom he frequently collaborated. They also worked together on such films as Walk Don't Run (1966, starring Samantha Eggar and featuring George Takei), Mackenna's Gold (1969, featuring Ted Cassidy and Julie Newmar), and The Out of Towners (1970, featuring Graham Jarvis, Thalmus Rasulala, Paul Dooley, and Richard Libertini). After Shuken's death, Hayes embarked on a solo career but continued to team up with Henry Mancini. He orchestrated Mancini's scores for Nigthwing (1979; starring David Warner) and Disney's The Great Mouse Detective (1986), among several other projects. Hayes also worked again with Quincy Jones on the score for the 1985 film The Color Purple (starring Whoopi Goldberg), for which they earned an Academy Award nomination. Other films orchestrated by Hayes include Airport (1970; yet another movie with Whit Bissell), Farewell, My Lovely (1975, shot by John A. Alonzo), Martin Scorsese's Taxi Driver (1976), Marathon Man (1976, featuring Marc Lawrence and Fritz Weaver), Ordinary People (1980, with James B. Sikking), David Lynch's The Elephant Man (1980), Ragtime (1981, with Brad Dourif, Robert Joy, and Ethan Phillips), Clue (1985, starring Christopher Lloyd and Michael McKean), Spaceballs (1987; featuring Tim Russ), Pretty Woman (1990; co-starring Jason Alexander), Awakenings (1990; featuring Richard Libertini), and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991, starring Christian Slater). In recent years, Hayes orchestrated several films composed by Michael Giacchino. Besides Star Trek, Hayes' collaborations with Giacchino included and 2006's Mission: Impossible III (which, like Star Trek, was directed by J.J. Abrams) and the Pixar movies The Incredibles, Ratatouille, and Up. Hayes died in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho on 24 August 2011. He was 92 years old. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118041892 External links * es:Jack Hayes (músico) Hayes, Jack